Law: Mode d'emploi !
by Scarleytt
Summary: Vous voulez où soit vous posséder un Trafalgar Law à la maison ? Vous ne savez pas comment réagir avec Lui ? Et bien Didi et Fils vous offre un mode d'emploi pour utiliser Law à votre guise ! Nous vous remercions d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions !
1. Law: Mode d'emploi !

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde ! **

**Comme vous pouvais le constater, j'ai publier une petite OS pour le fun, loin des tumultes des aventures de Lorie !**

**J'ai remarqué qu' en ce moment, tout le monde parle de Trafalgar Law, alors un jour où je révisais sagement mes cours, je devais lire un plan comptable (qui entre nous était un véritable galére à déchiffré).**

**Puis mon cerveau à fait tilt ! Et je me suis dit: "récapitulation de la situation: Je tiens un plan comptable n'est-ce pas ? Je pense à Law ok ? Pourquoi ne pas faire un mode d'emploi de Law ?".**

**Et depuis cette idée était rester dans ma tête jusqu'au jour où j'ai passée l'exam et que pour me détendre je voulais le pondre.**

**Dans cette os je vous laisse apprendre à "utiliser" un Law ;) **

**Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le faire fonctionner !**

**Ps: Je dédicasse ce petit Os à xKasatka sa petite guimauve pour me faire pardonner de mon absence ^/^**

**TRAFALGAR LAW : **_Mode d'Emploi__._

Félicitation ! Vous êtes l'heureux propriétaire d'un TRAFALGAR LAW ! Afin de bénéficier pleinement du potentiel de votre Capitaine pirate favoris, merci d'appliquer à la lettre les instructions suivantes.

/!\ Agir autrement pourrait se révéler dangereux pour votre santé et celle de votre entourage /!\

**Informations Générales :**

_Nom :_ Trafalgar Law

_Age :_ 26 ans

_Lieu de fabrication :_ Tokyo (Japon)

_Hauteur :_ 191 cm.

_Poids :_ ?

Votre TRAFALGAR LAW est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

\- 1 pull bleue nuit avec des sortes de plus sur le col et le Jolly Roger de l'équipage pirate.

\- 1 pantalon bleue jean avec des tâches noirs

\- 2 paires de bottes noires en cuir

\- 1 nodachi plus grand que lui

\- 1 boxer noir.

\- 1 paires de boucles d'oreilles dorée

\- 1 paires de ceintures noires.

\- 1 une casquettes blanches avec des tâches noirs

\- 1 fruit du démon le Ope Ope No Mi

\- 1 pot de gel Dop. (on dirais pas comme ça, mais ses cheveux son bien fixés par le gel ^^)

Lorsque vous recevrez votre TRAFALGAR LAW, il sera agressif, froid, distant et diaboliquement sarcastique, et vous aurez l'impression d'être en face d'un glaçon d'antarctique. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est tout à fait normal. Si vous vous occupez bien de lui et que vous ne le faites pas chier, vous pourrez avoir des discutions plus ou moins "normales" avec lui.

Le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW est déconseillé aux personnes trop surexcitées, au psychopathes, amoureux ou amoureuse et farceuses, Si vous faites partie de cette catégorie nous vous conseillons plutôt les modèles MONKEY D LUFFY et SANJI.

Programmation :

Le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW ne peut malheureusement pas servir à grand-chose si ce n'est casser le moral de tout le monde et remettre les frimeurs à leur place. Mais il possède tout de même certaines options qui peuvent s'avérer utile à l'usage :

_\- __**Intelligence:**_ Besoin d'un coup de main pour le concours Inter-Collège/Lycée ? Ou voulez-vous simplement donner une bonne correction à un abruti de votre entourage ? Le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW se fera une joie de remettre vos adversaires à leur place avec son fruit du démon le Ope Ope no Mi et son fameux "room" (prevoyer des bocaux pour mettre des morceaux humains).

_\- __**Videur de salle :**_ Besoin d'un moment de calme ? Votre jeune frère ou petite soeur vous saoule et vous colle aux basques depuis déjà une heure ? Rassurez-vous le TRAFALGAR LAW va vous vider une pièce entière d'un simple regard et d'une remarque bien cinglante. Par contre, vous risquerez bien de suivre votre frère, ou la soeur car le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW voudras rester seul.

Votre modèle TRAFALGAR LAW possède 9 modes :

\- Supérieur (par défaut).

\- Sexy

\- Charmeur

\- Penseur.

\- Sérieux.

\- Death Sarcastic.

\- Concentré.

\- Dénigreur.

\- Mystérieux.

\- Angst.

Votre TRAFALGAR LAW est programmé par défaut sur le mode _Supérieur_. La seule façon connue pour qu'il ne vous regarde plus de haut est de faire vos preuves en l'affrontant dans un duel, ou de flatter son égo.

Il sera en mode Sérieux lorsqu'il se retrouvera devant un cas préoccupant ou lorsqu'il s'agira de son équipage. Et peut entrer en mode_ Angst_ s'il apprend que ce dernier est en danger ou ne va pas bien.

La différence entre le mode _Penseur_ et le mode _Mystérieux_ est très subtile, car le plus souvent _(d'après nos expériences_) le modèle TRAFALGA LAW entrera en mode _Penseur_ lorsqu'il est seul et isolé et lorsqu'il repense à son enfance, notamment au modèle DONQUIXOTE DONFLAMINGO _**(Promotion Exceptionnelle ! Pour un DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO acheté, un chibi BEPO vous est offert !), t**_andis que le mode _Mystérieux_ est activé lorsqu'il se retrouve en face de son passé. Les effets sont quasiment identiques mais ne sont pas dangereux.

Il sera en mode _Concentré_ lors d'un de ses duels face au modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD ou lorsqu'il élabore une nouvelle tactique pour le battre.

Votre TRAFALGAR LAW se réveillera peut-être un beau matin en mode _Dénigreur_. Il n'y a malheureusement rien pour le faire quitter ce mode, tout ce que vous pourrez faire c'est mettre à sa disposition un modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD pour le défouler et/ou vous cacher derrière un mur.

Le mode _Death Sarcastic_ est le même que le mode _Dénigreur_ mais puissance 10. Si vous le voyez défoncer qui que ce soit le croise du regard, faites vite appel à un modèle BEPO _**(Promotion Exceptionnelle ! Pour un DONQUIXOTE DOFLAMINGO acheté, un chibi BEPO vous est offert !),**_ il est le seul à pouvoir le calmer.

Si un jour vous voyez arriver vers vous un TRAFALGAR LAW torse nu sortir de votre salle de bain, alors il est en mode Sexy. Bien sûr il vous sourira de temps â autre avec son éternel sourire charmeur ce qui aura pour conséquence l'arrêt cardiaque. (Nous vous conseillons de vous équiper d'un défibrilateur pour relancer le coeur si besoin. Les personnes ayant le coeur fragile ne doivent pas acheter le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW mais le modèle TONY TONY CHOPPER).

Relation avec les autres modèles :

_MONKEY D LUFFY :_ Le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW n'apprécie guère ce modèle, mais le considère néanmoins comme son rival. Il ne tient à le voir que pour leurs duels et ne supporte en rien ses boniments sur les bêtises et son comportement trop enfantin.

_DONQUIXOTE DONFLAMINGO:_ Pour lui, c'est très simple : ce modèle n'existe pas (et pourtant ! Stock disponibles dans tous nos magasins). Malgré son QI de Médecin, il continue inlassablement de penser qu'un jour il va le découper.

_EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD :_ Votre modèle TRAFALGAR LAW aura beau détester purement et simplement ce modèle, il ne s'arrêtera pas pour autant de l'ensevelir de sarcasmes cinglants et de le traiter de chien (et comme un chien, d'ailleurs).

_BEPO :_ C'est le petit ourson chéri de votre TRAFALGAR LAW, et même s'il ne le montre pas, il l'adore et serait prêt à tout pour son animal. (La possession d'un BEPO en présence d'un TRAFALGAR LAW est d'ailleurs très fortement recommandée pour la santé mentale et le bien de tous).

Pour le reste, c'est comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Entretien :

_**Nettoyage**__ :_

Le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW sait se laver tout seul. Il sait également se sécher tout seul. Il ne nécessite pas de traitement particulier, si ce n'est que vous lui achetiez un pot de gel Dop mensuellement et que vous ne regardez pas dans le trou de la serrure.

_**Energie**__ :_

Le TRAFALGAR LAW peut se nourrir seul. Il ne nécessite pas d'aliment particulier. Il peut cependant vous demander de lui faire la cuisine, il vous est permit d'accepter, il ne va pas vous transformer en esclave. Il ira même jusqu'à vous payer grassement si vous suivez ses directives.

F.A.Q. :

_**Q **__:_ Mon LAW entre trop souvent en mode Death Sarcastic et réduit tout mon entourage en loque, que puis-je faire ?

_**R **_: Achetez un EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD ou un BEPO pour qu'il puisse se défouler/se détendre, ça le calmera.

_**Q **__:_ Hum…Je souhaiterais que mon TRAFALGAR LAW fasse un peut de yaoi avec [Insérer le nom du modèle]. Y'a-t-il possibilité ?

_**R**__ :_ Pas avec le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW standard. Nous possédons cependant un catalogue spécial Yaoi/Yuri où vous pourrez trouver un modèle TRAFALGAR LAW avec un MONKEY D LUFFY ou un EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD.

_**Q**__ :_ Mon TRAFALGAR LAW est en mode, comment dire…Meurtrier. Que dois-je faire ?

_**R**__ : _Meurtrier ? Il serait préférable que nous procédions à des tests sur votre modèle, renvoyez-le nous.

_**Q**__ :_ Est-ce que TRAFALGAR LAW peut sortir avec moi ?

_**R **__:_ Techniquement non. Etant donné son caractère solitaire et invivable, mais puisque vous l'avez acheté…Si lui vous supporte, il y a toujours possibilité de négociation.

_**Q**__ :_ Il est coincé en mode Mystérieux.

_**R **__:_ Faites n'importe quoi, volez-lui son petit BEPO par exemple.

_**Q**__ :_ Il devient faible dans les combat.

_**R **__:_ Arrêter de faire des chose pas très catholique au lit.

_**Q **__:_ Mon TRAFALGAR LAW devient gentil, il me fait peur…

_**R**__ :_ une erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

En suivant ces quelques recommandations, votre modèle TRAFALGAR LAW sera heureux avec vous ! (Même s'il ne le montre pas) Déconseillé aux surexcités, aux psychopathes, au amoureux et amoureuse, farceurs, faiblards, introvertis, timides, susceptibles, dépressifs, atteints d'hyper-tension…etc. Le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW est garanti à vie. Si jamais vous êtes déçus par le modèle, dites-lui qu'il y a le One Piece juste la-bas et il s'en ira.

_**Bon de garantie à envoyer à :**_

_**DIDI et Fils**_

_**KILLEUR PLEURNICHEUR INDUSTRIE**_

_**Directeur : BARBE BLANCHE**_

_**Tokyo, Japon.**_

**BONNE UTILISATION !**


	2. Luffy: un modèle compliquée !

_Hey people ! are you okay ? because me yes !_

_Je voudrais tellement remercier ceux qui m'ont reviwers ! Je m'attendais pas à tous ces reviews sincerèment :') Ça ma fait chaud au coeur ^^ Mais quand j'ai lu tous vos reviews, j'ai bien souri pour certains, et exploser de rire pour d'autres !_

_Je pensais pas que j'allais faire autant rire des lectrices amateurs de Law en plus ! Vous avez été beaucoup pour certaines à me demander une suite ^^ Je pensais pas que ce petit Os allait avoir un tout petit succès escompté ;)_

_Donc aujourd'hui j'en poste une nouvelle ! Aujourd'hui vous apprendrez à utiliser un modèle Luffy, ce modèle est particulièrement... Comment dire ? Éviter juste le modèle Boa Hancock oki ?_

_Petit PS: Je tiens à remercié beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et infiniment ces meirveilleux personnes: __**MissWalker92, Hikaru Chesire, Kalincka, ma guimauve xKasatka, Lolivamp, Ya-chan, Anna-chan17 et pour finir Roussette !**__ (sa fait du mondes ^^)_

_**Rien que pour vous, je vous didicasse ce chapitre !**_

_**Je n'oublie pas également à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ! **_

_**Bonne utilisation !**_

Bonjour bonjour chèr(e) client(e) ! Aujourd'hui vous tenez entre vos mains, une notice, plus précisément un mode d'emploi pour utiliser au mieux votre article MONKEY D LUFFY que vous venez tout juste d'acquérir dans nos boutiques Didi et Fils de l'industrie Killeur Pleurnicheur.

Dans le carton vous trouverez un modèle MONKEY D LUFFY déjà habillée et équipée _(la société à créer cette gamme, car nous avons reçu beaucoup de plainte par une même personne, pour motif suivant: Je suis fainéante. Vous pourrez remercier cette personne comme il se doit à cette adresse suivante que nous vous indiquons: __**Madame Miss Marry Christmas, boulevard de la grosse taupe, Grand Line.**_

_Nous vous conseillons d'acheter une batte de baseball pour frapper sa tête de taupe que nous vous offrons __**gratuitement).**_

**Informations Générales :**

_Nom __**:**_** Monkey D Luffy**

_Age __**:**_** 19 ans**

_Lieu de fabrication __**:**_** Tokyo (Japon)**

_Hauteur __**:**_** 172 cm.**

_Poids __**:**_** ?**

Pour commencer à faire fonctionner votre MONKEY D LUFFY, vous devez préparer un plat rien qu'à base de viande _(nous conseillons toujours à nos futurs acheteurs, de prévoir un supplément d'argent, car le modèle MONKEY D LUFFY et un grand consommateur de viande. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens vous pouvez faire un prêt à la banque nationale de Belmer et emprunter de l'argent._

**/!\ ATTENTION /!\ Avant d'emprunter de l'argent, vous devez voir votre capacité à rembourser, sinon vous aurez une Nami en furie jusqu'à la fin de vos vies !).**

Une fois que vous avez donné à votre modèle MONKEY D LUFFY à manger, il sautera partout comme un petit lapin heureux et voudra toujours se promener dehors. **(Ce modèle n'est pas un chien ne vous y prenait pas !).**

Le modèle MONKEY D LUFFY, est un merveilleux ami loyal et fidèle qui n'ira jamais voir ailleurs **(ce modèle n'est pas un chien ne vous y prenait pas !).**

Le modèle MONKEY D LUFFY, et sociable et joyeux, ses relations avec d'autres modèles de nos création sont ainsi:

PORTGAS D ACE: Grand frère qu'il aime de tout son coeur, il le respecte et l'admire comme un dieu. _**(PROMOTION ! POUR UNE FIGURINE BARBE BLANCHE ACHETER, UN COFFRÉE SPÉCIALE YAOI DE VOTRE COUPLE AU CHOIX OFFERT !).**_

TRAFALGAR LAW: Avec ce modèle, il se comporte le plus naturellement possible, très attachée à lui, le modèle MONKEY D LUFFY, donnera à tous ceux qui possède le modèle TRAFALGAR LAW, le surnom de TRAFFY _(nous vous déconseillons à tous ceux qui possède ce modèle, d'éviter de prononcer ce surnom sous risque de se faire découper en morceaux.)._

MONKEY D GARP: Aucune description à faire.

BOA HANCOCK: **ATTENTION ! SI VOUS RENCONTRÉ CE MODÈLE, NOUS VOUS CONSEILLONS DE VOUS ENFUIRE SOUS RISQUE DE COUPS ET BLESSURES ! Le modèle BOA HANCOCK**, lorsqu'elle rencontre le modèle MONKEY D LUFFY, elle rentre automatiquement dans le mode: JALOUSE ET POSSESIF. Donc si vous vous promenez avec ce modèle, prevoyez une assurance-vie auprès de Usuppa Chupa.

F.A.Q. :

_**Q **__:_ Mon LUFFY mange beaucoup trop viande et il me coûte ! Que puis-je faire ?

_**R **_: Il faut que vous appeler le modèle MONKEY D GARP, il le remettra dans le droit chemin. Nous vous conseillons de nous le renvoyer pour modification.

_**Q **__:_ Euh, je me suis intéressé à votre offre promotionnelle, pour le choix du yaoi. Que dois-je faire pour l'avoir ?

_**R:**__ Si vous voulez bénéficier de cette offre promotionnelle, nous vous conseillons d'acheter une figurine BARBE BLANCHE._

_**Q**__ :_ Mon BOA HANCOCK ma aggressait alors que LUFFY me tripotait.

_**R**__ : Nous pouvons rien faire._

_**Q**__ :_ Est-ce que MONKEY D LUFFY peut sortir avec moi ?

_**R **__:_ Cette question à été répondue lors de la notice pour TRAFALGAR LAW.

_**Q**__ :_ Je le veux plus.

_**R **__:_ Nous non plus.

_**Q**__ :_ J'ai essayais de le manger parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il était comme du gum, mais y a pas de goût.

_**R **__:_ Nous vous conseillons de prendre une assurance-vie auprès de Usuppa Chupa avant la digestion de ce... gum...

_**Q **__:_ Mon LUFFY fait des choses pas net avec le TRAFALGAR LAW de ma meilleur amie. Que dois faire ?

_**R**__ :_ Du yaoi LUFFY x LAW ? Attendez je prends des pops cornes et J'ARRIVE !

_**Bon de garantie à envoyer à :**_

_**DIDI et Fils**_

_**KILLEUR PLEURNICHEUR INDUSTRIE**_

_**Directeur : BARBE BLANCHE**_

_**Tokyo, Japon.**_

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne utilisation de votre modèle MONKEY D Luffy et vous souhaitons aussi bonne chance !

_**...**_

_Le prochain mode d'emploi que je vous présenterais sera le sexy... Et bah non je vous le dis pas ! À la prochaine pour le savoir ;p_


	3. Modèle sexy 1er partie: Eustass Kidd

_Salut tous mondes ! J'espère qu'aujourd'hui vous allez bien, que vous vous ensortez au niveau révision pour certains._

_Comme vous le savez, le mois de juin et le mois du Bac donc le mois de l'exam. Beaucoup d'entre vous (y compris moi) reste toute la journée avachi à son bureau en train de potasser. Niveau caractère ça sera plus, je me renferme sur moi mème, je mange presque pas, je ne sourit pas et autres symptômes qui font en sorte de nous rendre stresser et colérique. Mais beaucoup d'entre vous ma dit qu'il à sourit lorsqu'elle lisais cette fic, et sa ma fait chaud au coeur car je suis vraiment contente d'avoir redonner vos jolies sourires :')_

_De base cette fic devait être juste un petit Os, mais certaines m'ont demandée une suite ce qui me motive vraiment car je suis en pleine inspiration là ! Mais ce qui me motivera le plus, c'est de faire en sorte de vous décompresser pendant 2min avec 100 pour 100 ou plutôt 200 pour 100 de fou rire garantie ;p_

_Comme promis alors, voici e suite avec l'homme sexy qui peut se montré bestiale, mais je vous garantie que dans le FAQ vous allez pleuré de rire ! Eh oui vous êtes aussi beaucoup à trouver les FAQ cool ^^._

_Mais vous inquiétez pas, car je ferais plein de mode d'emploi d'homme sexy promis ! Mais pour l'instant à la demande de Abybu ont commence avec notre chère... Lisez en bas vous allez le découvrir :)_

_Je tiens juste à faire un méga giga énormisime sincère remerciement à ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! Et les Voici !_

_**Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Lyus, Mijou, Herion-san, Roussette, Abybu, Lolivamp, CookiesPowaa,Lilalie, Monkey D Elena, Anna-chan17, Zorro et Robin ET ! Hikaru Chesire ! Sincèrement les filles vous êtes extras !**_

_**Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et ceux qui m'ont followers ;) Vous aussi lecteur fantôme je vous remercie ! **_

_**Ps: Je sais pas si j'ai répondu à certaines d'entre vous, alors la suite des remerciement sera à la fin du chapitre tout comme une petite note qui vous fera en sorte de continuer à lire cette fic ^^**_

_**Bonne utilisation !**_

_**...**_

Mesdames, Medmoiselles et Messieurs.

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD un des nombreux supernovas. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir suivre le mode d'emploi pour éviter tout accident potentiellement mortel pour vous ou pour de pauvres innocents à proximité.

Informations :

Nom : Eustass Kidd

Surnom: Captain Kidd

Age : 21 ans

Lieu de fabrication : Italie

Taille : 205 cm

Poids : ? kg

Votre modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

1 superbe veste en fourure bordeau incrusté d'enclume (lavage à 140 degrés !).

1 ceinture ventrale avec revolver et poignard avec.

1 paire de botte noir.

1 pantalon noir tacheté de jaune.

1 ceinture marron.

1 boxer taille M (moule parfaitement ses parties pour le mettre en valeur).

Plusieurs bagues et bracelets.

1 tube de rouge à lèvres couleur carmin.

1 pince à épiller pour les sourcils.

Un guide de survie (pour vous)

Une masse (toujours pour vous)

Informations :

Le modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD quand vous l'accueillerez vous paraîtra froid et agressif mais ne vous inquiétez pas son caractère changera quand vous vous connaîtrez mieux.

_**/!\ Ce modèle est fortement déconseillé aux personnes qui suivent: **_facilement effrayable, possédant déjà des modèles TRAFALGAR LAW, MONKEY D LUFFY ou encore APOO.

Il est aussi déconseillé aux personnes n'appréciant pas la perversité ou encore les blagues, entre autres. Si pour une raison quelconque vous voudriez changé votre modèle adressez vous au service après-vente de notre point de vente situé dans les endroits où vous avez acheter votre modèle.

Par contre, en possédant un modèle KILLEUR, votre modèle sera toujours se tenir face à lui.

Par contre si un modèle TRAFALGAR LAW ou APOO est dans les parages _(modèle de votre frère/soeur/voisin etc)_ EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD rentrera immédiatement en mode Rage Meurtrière et nous vous conseillons d'investir dans un bunker très très loin du futur combat. Cela me permet de faire une transition :

Les attaques :

Votre modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD a en sa possession 1 technique à éviter à tout pris !

Repel: Par magnétisme, Kid arrête un boulet de canon pour le retourner à l'envoyeur. Bien sûr si un jour par mégarde vous le provoquer et que vous porter du métal où soit que vous êtes entouré par du métal, nous vous conseillons de vous menir du granite marin _**(PROMO ! POUR 1 PAIRE DE GRANITE MARIN EN FROUFROU ROSE ACHETER, UN SEX TOY DE VOTRE CHOIX OFFERT !)**_, pour plus de précaution. Bien sûr le granite marin de vend à part au prix de 10 Berry le modèle basique. _**(PROMO ! POUR 1 PAIRE DE GRANITE MARIN EN FROUFROU ROSE ACHETER, UN SEX TOY DE VOTRE CHOIX OFFERT !).**_

Au quotidien :

Sachez, que votre modèle peut être dur à supporter au quotidien, ce n'est pas une erreur de programmation pour votre gouverne. EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD est vulgaire, il pourra ainsi vous apprendre des tonnes d'insultes et surtout faire en sorte que vous soyez une dure à cuire dans tout les domaines _(même au lit)._

Bref vous voyez le genre. Il est aussi très blagueur, si vous l'êtes aussi vous aurez ainsi trouvez un compagnon de blagues. Si vous possédez un modèle MONKEY D LUFFY faites attention à ce qu'ils font, leurs blagues pourraient finir très mal les connaissant. Avec TRAFALGAR LAW dans les parages, qu'il soit là pour x raisons sachez que votre modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD sera bloqué sur le mode Sarcasme. N'espérez pas de lui avoir de l'aide pour vos devoirs, ses connaissances sont limités à lire_ (à l'exception de magazine coquine)_, écrire et des opérations de mathématiques ne dépassant pas le niveau de quatrième.

Ses compétences culinaires sont limités à faire chauffer des pâtes ou a faire des pizzas, pas plus et ne vous attendez à rien d'impressionnant venant de ces deux plats, ils seront à peine mangeable si vous aimez le tabasco bien entendu _(ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il fasse pour vous, un magnifique dîner au chandelle avec de succulent repas)._

Votre modèle pourra vous servir s'il y a des problèmes où la violence est la seule résolution. Il pourra faire garde du corps si vous le souhaitez à ces moments là il entrera en mode Mission et n'en sortira qu'au moment où il estimera que la mission est finie.

Entretien :

Le modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KODD peut se laver tout seul (mais de temps à autre il voudras de la compagnie féminine. Mesdmoiselles veuillez vous vêtir d'un mallot 2 pièces), il est assez autonome pour cela mais s'il est en mode Dragueur ou Pervers _(c'est encore pire)_ il n'hésitera pas soit à vous demander de le rejoindre soit à vous demandez de l'aide, dans le style « tu me fais le dos s'teup ? ». Si cela vous dérange d'une quelque façon que ce soit vous pouvez toujours assommé votre modèle avec la masse, cet accessoire est prévu à cet effet. Sa plastique parfaite fait certainement rêver mais pour les fans de yaoi sachez que EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD est plutôt porté sur la gente féminine. Si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'il fasse du yaoi nous vous renvoyons au catalogue _**Yaoi/Uke/Seme.**_

En ce qui concerne toute relation... physique... Nous nous conseillons aucun client sur ce sujet _**(PROMO ! POUR 1 PAIRE DE GRANITE MARIN EN FROUFROU ROSE ACHETER, UN SEX TOY DE VOTRE CHOIX OFFERT !),**_

_**F.A.Q. :**_

_**Q **__:_ Bonjour, j'ai acheter le modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD y a pas longtemps, et le problème c'est qu'il ne veux pas me cuisiner à manger car je suis fénéante Que puis-je faire ?

_**R **_: Nous vous rappellons (si vous avez pris la peine de lire le mode d'emploi bien sûr) que il ne fallait pas s'attendre que votre EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD cuisine pour vous.

_**Q **__:_ Hum…Je souhaiterais que mon...hum...EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD me desire et me fasse des choses...hum... pas très catholique. Si j'achète les menottes en froufrou rose, je pourrais obtenir quel genre d'article ?

_**R**__ :_ Oh je vois que vous êtes plutôt coquin ou coquine, qui aime se faire attachée ? Enfin désoler je m'égare, si vous voulez, nous possédons des revues qui vous propose des articles pour pimenter vos ébats les soirs. Par contre, je vous conseille d'attaché votre EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD, car les sex toy sont très pointu et technique. Je vous souhaite une bonne partie de jambe en l'air.

_**Q**__ :_ Mon EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD ne veux pas que je mette un maillot de 2 pièces mais 1 pièce. Pourquoi ?

_**R**__ : _Un défaut technique sans doute, mais vous pouvez nous le renvoyer si vous le désirez.

_**Q**__ :_ Euh salut, j'ai acheter du chocolat fondu, et je voudrais l'étaler partout sur le corps de mon modèle EUSTASS CAPTAIN KIDD pour ensuite le lécher. Si je fait ça il ne va pas s'abîmer ?

_**R **__:_ Techniquement non. Etant donné que nous avons perfectionner le modèle KIDD pour ces genres de situations. Nous vous conseillons d'y mettre de la crème chantilly pour que le dessert soit exquis.

_**Q**__ :_ Je voulais couper les cheveux de mon EUSTASS car j'aime pas ses cheveux. C'est possible ?

_**R **__:_ Faites n'importe quoi, mais ne les couper pas sous risque d'être envoyer six pied sous terre. Après si vous ne voulez plus le voire avec ces cheveux, mentait lui en lui disant que LAW et plus sexy que lui avec la couleurs de ses cheveux qu'il la faite.

_**Q**__ :_ Je veux que mon EUSTASS embrasse ma poupée Barbie.

_**R **__:_ Faite lui du chantage au niveau du sex.

_**Q **__:_ Puis-je changer mon KIDD contre le modèle MARCO ? Car je trouve que mon KIDD et mou au lit.

_**R**__ :_ une erreur de programmation. Renvoyez-le nous.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

_J'espère pour vous que vous avez passée un agréable moment avec moi en train de pleuré de rire ^^ Surtout buvez beaucoup d'eau, car à force de pleuré on se désèche ! _

_Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous proposerais quelque chose d'assez spéciale. Vous lirez un mode d'emploi sur comment utiliser vos modèles en mode Yaoi (oui j'ai bien dit YAOI !). Si vous avez chez vous deux modèle différents. Sa va être un peu Hard tout ça non ?_

_En tout cas je vous dit à la prochaîne les Miss !_

_**Review:**_

_**Hikaru Chesire:**_ Tu demandes beaucoup là ^^' Mais pour toi je te fait gratuit le tout ! Mais le yaoi se trouvera au prochain épisode Miss ! Et les hommes sexy y'en aura d'autre je te rassure ;)

_**Zorro et Robin:**_ Tes en train de me faire rougir comme une tomate bien mûr en été '/' Tes compliments sont vraiment extra, je sais pas quoi dire ^/^ Merci merci merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et j'espère que la suite tu aimeras :)

_**Anna-chan17:**_ J'espère que là ta vraiment rigoler devant ton ordi et que tu bois au moins deux litres d'eaux ! Mais la suite risque d'être chaud bouillant alors prévoit des tonnes de glaces !

_**Monkey D Elena:**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Miss y aura vraiment une suite à tout ça ! En plus j'ai l'intention de faire tout les persos de OP cat tout le monde va y passer ! C'est GA-RAN-TIE !

_**Lilalie:**_ Ta patience à payer et tu es récompenser ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review :')

_**Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Lyus**_: Ta review ma fait extrêment plaisir ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que j'ai pût te faire sourire et j'espère que je continurais à te faire sourire avec mes idées vraiment tordus :')

_**CookiesPowaa:**_ Sincèrement je kiff trop ton nom ! Punaise c'est trop stylé ! Je kiff je kiff JE KIFF ! Maintenant le but du jeu sera de trouver quel sera le couple de yaoi pour le mode d'emploi ;)

_**Lolivamp:**_ merci infiniment pour ta review ! Tes trop chou !

_**Abybu:**_ Comme promis tu voulais Eustass ? J'espère que tu as aimé ce mode d'emploi sur lui. Je me suis donnée à fond pour le faire et pour que tu puisses bien rigoler !.

_**Roussette:**_ Pétage de cable qui devient bordélique mais qui fait exploser de rire à toute personne qui le lit. Mais pour le yaoi sa va être bordélique !

_**Herion-san:**_ J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer les Q&amp;R car je fait de mon mieux pour faire rigoler les lecteurs comme vous ^^

_**Mijou:**_ Sérieux ?! Luffy mesure ça ? Moi je penser que Luffy fesait plus petit ? Mais je suppose que tu le connais mieux que moi alors je ne vais pas contester et me prosterner devant toi *se prosterne devant Mijou*. Pardon pour cette erreur Miss ^^

Par contre ne t'excuse pas c'est pas de ta faute je te rassure ^/^.

**Allez À La Prochaine tous le mondes !**


	4. NOUVELLE PAGE POUR 2015 ! ADIEU 2014 !

_Yo à TOUTE et puis à TOUS !_

_Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais rien posté sur ce site._

_Aujourd'hui c'est pas la suite de la fic que je poste mais plutôt une sorte de lettre pour l'adieu de l'année 2014._

_Ça fait déjà 1 an que je me suis inscrit sur ce site, en venant sur Fanfiction c'était tout comme vous pour lire et publié certaines écrits comme des mangas où des séries qu'ont n'avait dans la peau._

_Mais pour moi c'était pas seulement ça, de base je suis une fille carré, stricte et maniaque, mais le seul moment où je pouvais être seulement "normal" et non pas intelo, c'était ici._

_Sur ce petit bout de liberté._

_A fûr et à mesure, je me suis fait des amis précieux et assez rigolos qui je dois dire pour certains, à réussi à me mettre à genoux tellement je pleuré de rire :')_

_2014 et sans doute pour moi une belle année que j'ai vécu, surtout avec la plus part de vous ^/^_

_J'espère qu'en cette nouvelle année qui sera désormais 2015, seront pour vous comme pour moi une autre année ou l'on rigolera encore plus. Où ça ne sera pas le malheur mais le bohneur qui sera là :)_

_Je voudrais remercié mes revieweur une dernière fois en cette année 2014 qui sera maintenant de l'histoire ancienne._

_Je déroule le tapis rouge à :_

_**Machinonyme**_

_**Autodestruction**_

_**Vivianne95**_

_**ClemTrafalgar**_

_**Eladriend**_

_**Uki96**_

_**Ko' Koa**_

_**Naelye**_

_**Loan-Luka**_

_**Eltayass D . Nakami**_

_**Lilalie**_

_**Kyoko**_

_** .War VIII**_

_**Monkey D Yuki**_

_**MonkeyDL**_

_**EliAZ-17**_

_**Abybu**_

_**COOKIESPOWAA**_

_**Herion-San**_

_**Dayvis D. Pumpkin's Luys**_

_**Roussette**_

_**MissWalker92**_

_**Hikaru Chesire**_

_Merci infiniment à vous tous sincérement quoi._

_Lorsque j'ai lu vos review j'ai vraiment pleuré de rire que vraiment limite j'ai dû faire le plein avec une bouteille de 1L pour me réhidratter ;p_

_Merci vraiment, et je remercie aussi ceux qui me rajoute dans leurs favoris où qui me follow pour me suivre._

_Vous aussi lecteur Fantôme vous avez le droit à des remerciement, car moi le but c'est de vous faire rire et faire en sorte que vous décomprésser 5 bonne minutes de foux rire garantie non pas à 100 pour 100 ! MAIS À 200 CENTS POUR 100 !_

_JE VOUS SOUHAITE VRAIMENT UNE SUPERBE BONNE ANNÉE 2015 ET JE VOUS PROMET DE REVENIR TRÈS BIENTÔT POUR VOUS FAIRE NON PAS UN MAUVAIS TOUR COMME DANS POKÉMON, MAIS PLUTÔT DE L'EXCELLENT HUMOUR !_

_BON YO ALLEZ BBBBBBOOOOINNNNNNNEEEEEE AAAAANNNNNNÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEEEE 222220000011115555 !_

_ET BYE BYE 2014 !_


End file.
